


Learning

by bvigil178



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvigil178/pseuds/bvigil178
Summary: Peter is confused and asks May for help





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Once again found bad porn and made it worse. Zero Editing. Enjoy if you can!

Peter sat in his room looking at the many videos he found on the internet, it was porn. He usually doesn't watch it but this time they served a purpose, he wanted to know how to please who ever he starts dating. Earlier that day he found out people will actually leave their partners if they can't satisfy them. He only wanted to make his partner happy but he did not know how. He knew the basics but he wanted to be great at it so he wouldn't be left. Upon this issue came a simple solution, research and lots of it. He started reading about women's anatomy so later when he reads the on how to do it he knew what was being said. He read about how to properly do oral on a female and how to use his fingers to ' manipulate ' female as well. This isn't enough, he thought I need more if I'm going to be great. So with that he continued to porn, the thought being that these people are professionals at having sex, like they actually get paid because they do it so good. He got so caught up in learning that he did not hear the front door open, he only heard his and it was too late.

May came face to face with Peter watching porn on his laptop. She immediately shut the door and said " sorry, just finish and then we will talk" Peter did not listen, he went to explain. He opened the door to face May who had a red face.

She said " Sweetie I'm sorry, i should've knocked first. " Peter was confused he thought he was in the wrong and said as much " No May, your fine. I should've locked the door, but it doesn't matter I wasn't doing anything sooo."

" sweetie I saw you watching porn, which your right is not wrong. it is healthy and natural. " May corrected

" well yeah but I was just trying to learn, but I'm having a really hard time because I can't seem to grasp the ideas." Peter explained

" What do you mean." May asked Peter then told her about what happened that day, everything form hearing that you need to be good at sex or you will be left, and how he was trying to learn how but can't seem to get anything right no matter what.

" ok sweetie that's considerate of you to put your partners needs ahead of your own but in reality if someone leaves you, it is not just the sex that is bad. I have never met anyone that has left or was left by someone because of bad sex. And there are a bunch of ways to satisfy your partner that isn't just regular sex. " May told him.

" really like what? " Peter questioned. " well, there is oral and basically hand jobs and other things like that. " May further explained

" yeah I know about that but I don't at the same time. Its really confusing and I just to make my partner happy and satisfied and I don't know how to do that. May will you help me?"

" what do you mean sweetie? " May asked 

" show me what to do, I just want to learn how to do this the right way and everything I'm finding on the internet is not helping at all. Please May?"

" well I can't physically show you so but I can.. " May started but was interrupted by Peter with " why can't you show me May?" he asked. 

" Because sweetie, I'm and that is illegal, besides your still a minor. " she tried explaining only for Peter to argue with 

" well yeah your my aunt but its only illegal if we are related by blood and were not so its fine. I'm 17 which is the age of consent so its fine May." peter tried. 

May held her ground with " I'll show you the right sites to go to when it comes to pleasing a woman, okay but that is it. " May said  _I can't believe he got me this far, I really am wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't even know it._ May thought 

As they brought out the laptop to the livery room they sat together with it in between them displaying the porn Peter was watching. 

" okay sweetie first issue is your watching straight porn. If you really want to see the pro's you have to look at lesbian porn. " May insisted and got a hum of understanding from Peter. As May continued to show Peter the videos and sites full of porn she noticed three things: she was wet, and Peter was hard, and Peter was fucking huge.  _No wonder he slouches all the time_ May thought. She continued to show a video of the two or more women performing oral on one another and explain what they are doing to get that reaction and how they are doing it that good. Peter still didn't get it, the camera only shows so much. 

Peter feeling brave as May started another video started copying what they were doing, he started with lightly grabbing May's hips which caught her attention and she asked " what are you doing?"

" practicing, the camera only shows so much and I really want to learn how to do this right aunt May." 

She was going to say something but lost her breath when she saw in the video one of them started to knead the other breast and Peter copied them. Pressing and folding into the flesh through the material. Working May over and still teasing her. Finding her nipples he copied what he saw earlier and gave them a pinch was got him a gasp which sounded good so he kept going. Lightly squeezed and pinching with pulling really made May wet and horny as hell. Continuing this and getting lost May closed the video and shut the laptop fully getting into it as Peter did not care the least, too distracted by just how hot his aunt really was. He was starting to understand Mr. Stark's comment about wearing something skimpy and thought  _damn she really should take this off, maybe I should for her_. May tried talking only to be shut up again when Peter pulled her top off to reveal she did not have a bra on. He got a good look at them before again starting to tease her. 

May was breathless when he kept going, barely getting out a whisper of his name to get his attention. " sweetie you need to stop teasing me like that okay, sometimes its good but it can be to much. You don't want to overwhelm your partner okay?" she asked and he shook his head yes. She pressed on caution to the wind as his lust was uncontrollable by now, " do you know how to kiss well sweetie? " she asked Peter looked down and shook his head no. May grabbed his chin and made him meet her eye line, " its fine sweetie, I'll teach you."

May pulled Peter towards them and smashed their lips together kissing furiously, this was coming easy to Peter. He just let his instincts take over and soon he had his tongue in his aunt mouth and her's in his only pulling away to breath to go right back to the 'learning' process. Peter loved when he had a hand full of her soft flesh and went back to feeling up his aunt. Twisting and pulling her nipples getting moans and gasps from it kept pushing him on further and further. Until he stopped kissing and eased his way to her breast, stopping at her neck to suck on her pulse point. When he gets down to breast he goes straight for her nipples which now stand erect as he licks and sucks on them. 

" Peter, sometimes you need to talk dirty, which is like using fowl language but .. fuck .. its fine. i- shit - I will start doing it now okay? " she stammers out, when he hums in affirmation it sends jolts through her. she yells out " fuck Peter keep sucking my tits just like that baby please don't stop kneading them!" 

Peter doesn't stop not until its minutes later and May grabs him by the hair saying " this is the part I'm talking about sweetie, no more teasing. Your going to go down on me because I really need you to okay, I'll tell you how but just please fuck just please. " she begs out. Peter wordlessly grabs her pants and rips them off of her along with her panties and diving right in. 

" mmm yes fuck Peter eat my pussy, yes a little harder god right there Peter fuck " she calls as Peter begins to thrust his fingers in and out curling them and finding her g-spot. Peter then copies what he saw in a scene he saw alone earlier he pulls back and spits on his pinkie and forces it into May's asshole. She gasps put " god Peter you dirty boy, finger fucking my ass hmm baby. "  

Peter is only but a teenager and when he feels like his erection might rip his pants if he doesn't take it out, so he does. He kicks off his pants and lines up with May but not before lubing himself with spit and May's precum. 

Peter starts with easing his was into May, coming to grip on fucking his aunt May and how good it feels. Not wanting to cum to keep he keeps a steady pace until May says " god Peter please fuck me harder !" After that his reasoning broke and starting hammering May with his super strength. Earning yells and moans of god's and  curses from her. Not stopping as Peter pumps into her over and over again. He loses it and cums before May slumping over as he spills inside of her. 

When he pulls out of her he starts to apologize for May to reassure him, " its okay sweetie it was your first time, its completely fine. Most guys cum before the girl on the first time so its natural okay?" 

With that Peter begins to smile,  May continues "Besides we have plenty of more times to practice sweetie!" 


End file.
